


Road Trip 公路旅行

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 我想明白了你说的话，幸福不是拥有，而是存在，是说出来的。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Road Trip 公路旅行

“嘿Cas，我还以为你会再迟点出现呢。”

黑色的impala驶在看不见尽头的公路上。公路没有尽头，只因为这本来就是一场毫无目的的路途，从启程开始，坐在驾驶座的人从未想过要在哪儿停下。他只是漫无目的的在公路上闲逛，直到他找到属于自己的休息站。

属于他自己的。不是属于那个身担重负拯救世界的猎人或者Winchester家大儿子的，而是只属于他，Dean Winchester的。

完完全全只属于他自己的。

Cas似乎被他的语气刺中，头也不抬的回讽道:“是啊，我也没想的才两个星期又能见到你了。”

空气突然寂静了下来，沉默沉淀着让人难以察觉的情绪。他们两人占据着狭小空间里最遥远的距离，Cas甚至不是坐在后座的中间而是远离驾驶座的副驾后面，仿佛只要多靠近Dean一点就能要了他的命一样。Dean敢保证，如果不是因为他的baby就那么大，Cas绝对会竭尽所能离他远远的。

他们两人沉默着，没有人想要开口打破这僵局。

突然间Dean就不明白了。他明明拥有着他想要的一切，家人，朋友，甚至是记忆中温暖的酒馆，为什么他还要启程呢?明明道路的后方就是自己一辈子想要守护的东西了。他的朋友就在道路的后方，他的终点也该是那儿，而不是这个荒无人烟的公路。

他是说，活着的这辈子他经历过的汽车旅行还不够吗？他有半生都是在驾驶中度过。死后还得驾着Baby居无定所？开什么玩笑，他一辈子奔波就够了，为什么死后还不得安宁？不是说他讨厌和baby兜风，而是他累了。

Cas沉默的看着窗外的风景，绿意盎然的森林飞快的掠过，光影随着汽车的驾驶而变化。Dean不说话，他也不说话。他们两人就在安静的气氛中穿梭一条又一条的道路，只有baby的引擎声在空气中低吟。

“你知道……”他们两人同时开口。

Dean的声音仿佛被击中一般，一瞬间缩了回去。他咬了咬牙，示意让自己先说。他怕如果再不说出来，他就快被堆满的情绪给撑炸了; 如果再不说，他就会再次失去勇气，此后一直懊悔自己的懦弱。

“也许你不是我想的那个意思。”

“什么？”从后视镜里Dean看到Cas歪着头做出他的经典困惑小猫动作。Dean几乎想要大笑出声，经典的Cas。那个不懂风情的天使，却也是一直为人类付出的天使。

“听着，也许你当初你在……”他顿了顿，继续说:“那个虚无之类的鬼事情前说的那句话，也许和我的理解有出入。”

“你是说你不理解再见这句话？”

“不！是前一句！” Dean翻了白眼，这个天使总把重点放在错误的方向。Castiel没有回话，他知道自己在说哪句话了。本来Dean就没有期待他会给予任何反应，所以这方便他把自己的情绪一股脑都倒了出来。

“你是我的好朋友，唯一的好朋友。”Dean叹了一口气道:“我一直以来都在伤害身边的人……别急着反驳我，无论是有意还是无意我都伤害了我身边的家人朋友。”

“你是唯一一个被我伤害了还依旧不放弃拯救我的人。你总是尝试着把我拉出阴影，让我相信我有那个机会和资格享受阳光。当然了，也许有时候你搞砸了，但是我知道你总是在努力。”

“我很感激你的努力，打从心底的感激你。但是我从未认真去想，为什么你会这么做？直到……你说你爱我。”

Cas几乎是急躁的打断了Dean的话:“我说那句话并非是想要你的回应。”Cas不适地拉拢了身上的风衣，Dean几乎可以听到空气中翅膀扑打空气的声音，他连忙叫停了Cas。

“Cas，让我说完。求你了，我需要你听完。”翅膀拍打空气的声音消失了。Cas依旧不安的整理身上的风衣，就好像这些事情能让他好受点。

“你离开后我就在想，我究竟哪里值得你去爱的？我真的有你说的那么好吗？还是其实你说的根本不是我认为的意思？也许天使的爱是广义的。我尝试祈祷，虽然知道你可能听不到，但是我一直都在祈祷。我想要知道，你的爱究竟是什么意思？”

“我……”Cas想要开口辩驳什么却被Dean的声音压了下去。Dean直视着道路，手掌心的汗却出卖了他强装的镇定。

“但是Jack成为新上帝后我就停止了祈祷，因为我害怕。我害怕是我自己会错意，我不想再次失去我最好的朋友。我反复地想，你究竟是什么意思？我们对爱的理解是一样的吗？但我不敢问。现在我想明白了你说的话，幸福不是拥有，而是存在，是说出来的。”

“是你告诉我我值得被爱，是你用你的生命和行动证明了我是被其他人爱着的。所以我想要告诉你，你也值得被爱。”

“我爱你，Cas。就像我一直以来一样爱着你。”

车子停下了。猎人的路程也到了终点，公路的尽头这一端是家，是一个拥有家人朋友的家。他曾经迷茫，失措，甚至是暴怒，他在公路与旅馆迷失了太久了。但是等一切尘埃落定，他在曙光升起的那一刻找到了自己回家的道路。一路上有一个不怎么像天使的天使陪着他，指引他走到了自己的终点。

天使愣住了，他湛蓝色的眼睛这时才终于再次看向猎人。他错愕的神情被猎人嘲笑，猎人用最被笨拙的方式掩盖自己的紧张。最终天使笑了，他说:“我知道，而我也告诉过你了。”

“我也爱你, Dean.”

【以下这段和上面的设定有冲突，但是我还是想写www】

“你们动作快点，Dean！合照就差你们了！”Sam的声音从远处传来，声音中的不耐烦几乎能让人想到他摆出的婊子脸。Dean翻了一个白眼，但是脸上的笑容却彰显着他开心的心情。他叨叨着下了车。

“该死的Sam，都做了父亲还是那么的烦人，真难为Eileen能够忍受他……”

Cas微笑着看着Dean，站远处Jack朝他招了招手。他点头回应后便随着Dean的催促声进入他们的家。

一个可以称之为家的地方。


End file.
